


Family Vacation

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family, Flufftober, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Roadtrip, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: The Lightwood-Bane family go on a long overdue, well deserved vacation.





	Family Vacation

Alec and Magnus have been planning the family roadtrip for two months. They had decided that it was high time they have a family holiday. It was long overdue. With Alec's job, it wasn't all the time that he got to be on vacation at the same time as his family. Magnus was a teacher, which meant that he was on holiday with their kids every time. Now, however, Alec was finally off with his family, so they were going to make the most of it.

They had planned to take a roadtrip and spend a few days at a farm that Alec's stepfather, Luke, owns, and they're all really looking forward to it. Max and Rafael had been buzzing with excitement since Magnus and Alec had told them a week before.

At last, the car was packed, Alec, Max and Rafe were sitting in the car, and Magnus was locking up the house. Magnus got into the car, and turns around to smile at his boys.

"Are we all ready to go?" Magnus asked.

"YES!" Max squealed.

"Let's go, Papa!" Rafael replied.

Magnus smiled at his sons again and turned to the front.

Alec reached over the center console and took Magnus' hand in his. When Magnus looked over at him, Alec smiled that brilliant smile.

"Let's go on vacation, babe." Alec said.

"Let's go on vacation, my love." Magnus echoed, with a smile, starting the car.

Soon, they were on the road, Max and Rafe were singing songs and laughing, while Magnus and Alec were listening to them fondly.

After a while, the kids had fallen asleep. Magnus and Alec sat in comfortable silence, watching the road and the scenery.

"I've really been looking forward to this." Alec said quietly. "A week away, just you, the boys and I."

"Yeah, it's going to be amazing. It's been so long since we've been away." Magnus replied.

Just after that, a little voice piped up. "Are we almost there, Papa?" Max asked.

"Almost, my little Blueberry." Magnus responded.

"Okay." Max said, happy with that answer.

Half an hour later, they pulled up at the farm house, all of them excited to spend a week just with each other, enjoying the outdoors as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
